


La curiosidad mató al gato

by Kiriahtan



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Canon, Robert le tiene bastante manía a Joseph, Robert y Mary son amantes, Smut, Whiskey & Scotch, a lots of headcanons, ni siquiera está descrito en profundidad, pero no es lo principal del fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/pseuds/Kiriahtan
Summary: Joseph va a buscar a Mary al bar, pero no es a ella a quien encuentra.





	La curiosidad mató al gato

**Author's Note:**

> Esto nació como una nota en el móvil mientras me tocaba esperar, partiendo de una idea que se me ocurrió el otro día, y fue creciendo, creciendo... hasta convertirse en esto. Lo cierto es que estoy muy muy satisfecho con el resultado y muy orgulloso de todos los detalles que han ido surgiendo.  
> El fic está repleto de pequeños headcanons y se supone que tiene lugar un par de años antes del juego.  
> Un abrazo extrafuerte a Ly y Kosch que me han ido animando durante el día mientras lo iba escribiendo poquito a poquito en el móvil.  
> Me ha gustado mucho escribirlo y cualquier feedback es bienvenido~

No se había parado a imaginar lo que iba a encontrarse pero cuando atravesó la puerta del bar supo que era exactamente como tenía que ser. No podía ser de otra forma: las luces estaban bajas, dando un ambiente de penumbra al local que lo situaba en una especie de limbo (¿entre qué? ¿Entre la Tierra y los reinos prohibidos?); había humo en el aire, contribuyendo a enturbiarlo y a otorgar aún más aquella sensación de atmósfera difusa. Había un par de parroquianos (a los que Joseph estaba seguro que reconocería si los miraba de cerca, por lo que no lo hizo. No quería saber quiénes frecuentaban el _Kim and Jim_ sentados en la barra, aunque más bien se echaban sobre ella con sus vasos medio vacíos y cigarrillos a medio fumar. Pero la mayoría de la clientela estaba en las mesas y el rumor de las charlas bajas, inconexas, era el sonido de fondo del bar, mezclándose junto al del televisor. El Juego estaba en la pantalla y de vez en cuando se oían exclamaciones de los parroquianos que lo seguirán. Pero no jugaba el equipo local por lo que los ánimos estaban desinteresados, contribuyendo enturbiar aún más el aire denso.

Joseph no sabía porqué alguien podía elegir ir a aquel local, habiendo muchos otros pubs respetables en la zona. Incluso si deseabas consumir alcohol. Él no lo hacía si podía evitarlo, pero podía entender que otros lo buscasen, en su libre albedrío.

Él, esa noche, buscaba otra cosa.

Un par de miradas se giraron al oír la puerta, porque siempre hay cabezas que se giran al oír a alguien entrar en un local así, y Joseph no quiso mirar para ver si alguien se sorprendía de que justo fuese Joseph Christiansen quien entrase. En cualquier caso nadie le impidió pasar.

Buscó con la mirada.

Había sido un día largo. Un día de esos que, por mucha voluntad que se tuviese, se hacían cuesta arriba. No le gustaba discutir con Mary, a pesar de que ella le echase en cara que le encantase. Los gemelos habían vuelto a dar problemas... esa costumbre por espantar a la gente era divertida los primeros cinco minutos pero no duraba cinco minutos. Por no hablar de que organizar las actividades de la Iglesia era gratificante, sí, no sería él quién dijese lo contrario… pero a ratos llegar a términos medios entre todos era, sencillamente, agotador.

Buscó. Pero no encontró nada al recorrer todo el bar con la mirada.

—¿Se te ha perdido algo? —Preguntó una voz a su lado. Cuando se giró se encontró con la presencia alta, de piel morena y mirada de caza, de Robert. La mirada le atravesó, desafiante.

Joseph supo que le estaban retando a marcharse o quedarse, marcando territorio. Mantuvo la compostura. No había ido allí a discutir ni a invadir nada.

—¿Está Mary aquí? —Fue al grano.

La cara de Robert no cambió pero Joseph sintió que fruncía el ceño y le mostraba los dientes a la defensiva como si lo hubiese hecho de verdad.

—¿Controlando a su esposa, _padre_?

¿Se estaba burlando de él? Era incapaz de saberlo con seguridad. Igual que la expresión en su rostro, que juraría que era amenazante pero no tenía pruebas que lo demostrasen. Más allá de la mirada tan fija en su cara, hasta rozar lo que podría considerarse maleducado.

—No pretendo controlar a nadie —empezó, siendo amable para llevar la situación lo mejor posible. Era la mejor decisión, la más segura, y no quería provocar a Robert—. Pero es tarde y tenemos tres hijos, estaba preocupado por ella y me gustaría llevarla a casa —explicó. Sonaba bastante razonable, ¿verdad?

¿Cómo podía sentir con tanta claridad que Robert levantaba el borde del labio si no lo estaba haciendo?

—Mary se ha marchado hace cinco minutos —accedió a responderle Robert. Supo que había dudado antes de hacerlo—. Tiene derecho a hacer lo que quiera y volver a la hora que quiera, aunque seas su marido.

Robert defendía a Mary _de él_ , y parecía dispuesto a hacerlo con las uñas y dientes desnudos.

Al ir allí Joseph estaba dispuesto a recular, a solo preguntar por ella para pedirle que se fuesen a casa. Estaba dispuesto a la discusión que iba a suponer y encima en público, se había mentalizado antes de salir de casa. Pero no había esperado discutir con el amante de su mujer.

Intentó no suspirar.

—Mary puede hacer lo que quiera —aceptó. Ya lo había aceptado hacía años. Al final del día volvía a casa, que era lo importante. No le causaba conflicto ahora, aunque era humillante. Sabía que intentase lo que intentase, todo el mundo lo sabía. Pero era imposible controlarla y él ya se había casado. Tenía que cargar con ello—. No le he impedido hacerlo nunca, solo quiero que luego vuelva a casa.

— Tenéis una familia e hijos, ¿no?

Ahora le pareció que Robert tiraba de la comisura hacia arriba, riéndose de él.

—Sí.

—¿No te cansas de la pantomima, Joseph? —le preguntó, un poco desafiante.

—Estamos casados —respondió él, intentando ser paciente—. No es una pantomima.

—Lo es, si Mary no quiere estar casada contigo.

Robert iba directo a la yugular, como un animal salvaje que caza con precisión.

Joseph se esforzó por no tambalearse por el golpe y para ello formó una sonrisa amable.

—Pero estamos casados igualmente —apuntó. Ante los ojos de Dios ambos habían tomado esa decisión. Quizá no había sido la mejor para ellos, pero Joseph la mantendría con fe.

(Una parte de él seguía creyendo que, si iba a buscarla, si tenía fe, un día Mary se quedaría a su lado en vez de marcharse a bares como aquel).

Robert pareció reírse de nuevo, pese a que no se le oyó en absoluto. Joseph agradeció que no hubiese respuesta y empezó:

—Si dices que Mary se ha marchado ya entonces yo...

—¿No tienes curiosidad? —le interrumpió el otro hombre.

—¿Curiosidad?

—Sí. ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber qué ve Mary en mí?

Así que Robert sabía que lo sabía. No le extrañaba en realidad. Mary no se callaba nada. Pero Joseph nunca había hablado con Mary de sus amantes, pese a saberlo. Era más fácil hacer como si nada. Pero Robert no le dejó.

Dudó.

Robert lo vio y esta vez su sonrisa fue real, en el plano físico, estirándole los labios. Siendo real transmitía la misma sensación de lobo que en su imaginación los minutos previos.

—Ven —le invitó, señalando una de las mesas. No esperó a que se hubiese sentado, girándose hacia la barra y pidiendo al camarero dos pero sin llegar a decir el qué, o al menos Joseph no lo había oído.

Sin saber bien explicar porqué, se sentó en la mesa. Los sillones eran de polipiel oscura, a juego con el ambiente del bar. Era decadente pero no terminaba de tambalearse, no terminaba de caerse. Quizá lo atractivo de su atmósfera era justo eso: estar en equilibrio justo en el borde. En el fondo sí sabía porqué se había sentado: sí tenía curiosidad. Creía que conocía a Mary, o más bien había creído que la había conocido, hacía mucho tiempo. Ahora tenía que admitir que la botella de vino y ese tipo de sitios la conocían mejor que él, aunque no sabía en qué momento se había desviado.

Robert apareció de nuevo y se sentó enfrente de él. Dejó dos vasos idénticos entre ambos. Hielo y un par de dedos de whiskey. No le había preguntado pero había pedido por él.

—¿Es esto lo que bebéis cuando os veis? —Qué osadía de pregunta, se dio cuenta de inmediato. Aquella conversación era una desvergüenza en la que nunca se había imaginado pero a la que Robert le había invitado y él había aceptado.

—Mayormente —respondió él, de nuevo una sonrisa de lobo. Joseph no sabía qué le vería Mary. ¿Lo diferente que era de él? ¿En eso se había convertido su matrimonio, que tenía que evitarle incluso de aquella forma?—. El vino le recuerda a cuando bebe por tu culpa.

El golpe le impactó, pese a todo, con la guardia baja. Pese a estar en ese bar, pese a estar frente a Robert, pese al vaso de whisky y todas las señales que le indicaban que estuviese atento. Y lo estaba. Pero, pese a todo, le dio de lleno con la guardia baja. Tan directo que no supo responder en un principio.

Robert aprovechó su silencio para dar un trago como si nada. Sus movimientos lentos encajaban con la atmósfera.

Lamentablemente Joseph se podía imaginar a Mary en aquella atmósfera. Aunque sentía que ella se podía derrumbar de forma mucho más fácil que todo aquel escenario. ¿Alguien se daría cuenta si lo hacía, se preocuparían? ¿Robert tal vez?

Robert bebió como si nada y él no tocó su vaso, aunque lo había cogido entre las manos. En una especie de para disimular. Se había sentado frente a Robert pero no tenía ni idea de qué decirle y el otro hombre no parecía de los que hablaba en balde para llenar el silencio. Podía imaginarse a Mary callada en su compañía, fumando durante un largo rato.

Nunca le había gustado que fumase, pero ella no le escuchaba cuando le aconsejaba que lo dejase. Con buena intención. Eso iba a destrozarle los pulmones, pero ella parecía haber emprendido una carrera para morirse cuanto antes, delante de su cara y disfrutando de no permitirle impedirlo.

No debería pensar esas cosas de su mujer.

—¿Por qué no la dejas libre? —Dijo por fin Robert, para su sorpresa. Ya había creído que aquello sería dejar pasar el tiempo sin más.

Joseph le miró queriendo saber si pretendía reírse de nuevo de él, pero su expresión era, para él, indescifrable.

—Estamos casados. Tenemos hijos. Una casa.

Robert resopló.

—Existen los divorcios, no estamos en el siglo pasado. Un montón de gente empieza de cero así que ¿por qué no hacerlo? Mary no te aguanta.

Robert no tenía pelos en la lengua ni ninguna clase de tacto.

Joseph se hubiese sentido tentado de preguntarle a él, que parecía conocer a su mujer como era ahora mejor de lo que él podría hacerlo ya, porqué no le soportaba. Que lo hacía ya lo tenía claro, pero preguntar porqué. Qué había hecho mal. Pero no quería oír lo que ya temía, que se volviese (todavía más) real, así que no preguntó en voz alta.

—Estamos casados ante los ojos de Dios.

Un nuevo resoplido.

—Gilipolleces. ¿De qué sirve eso? ¿Merece la pena desperdiciar vuestra vida aquí?

—No pretendo que lo entiendas tú...

—Ese es el tipo de argumentos estúpidos que solo usan los pretenciosos. Háztelo mirar o tu mujer te odiará aún más.

Intentase lo que intentase frente a Robert, no servía de nada. No crispó los dedos entorno al cristal del vaso porque sabía contenerse y aguantar esos golpes (los comentarios de Mary eran peores, aunque los de Robert no se quedaban muy atrás), pero sí tragó saliva frustrado.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó después—. ¿No te importa interponerte en un matrimonio?

—No irás a decir felizmente casado, ¿verdad?

No contestó, mirándole solo.

—Bien, menos mal. Eres menos ingenuo de lo que creía —confesó Robert. No quedaba claro si eso era algo bueno o no pero parecía conforme con ello—. Antes de nada soy su amigo. Me importa tu mujer, más de lo que te puedas creer y sin duda más de lo que te importa a ti. Estaré a su lado todo lo que me necesite.

Joseph sintió que aquella era toda una declaración de intenciones, una advertencia para que no intentase transpasar esa línea. Una afirmación de que Mary siempre estaría más unida a él de lo que estaría con él nunca.

¿En qué momento había pasado? No lo sabía. Habían empezado juntos, entonces se querían, se reían juntos. Se habían mudado. Mary se había quedado embarazada de Chris, habían elegido el nombre juntos, lo había propuesto y Mary había estado de acuerdo... Si intentaba esforzarse no recordaba cuando había empezado a beber, cuándo había empezado a fruncir el gesto, cuando había empezado a insultarle abiertamente, tan harta de él, de su vida y de todo lo que intentaba darle.

Querría decirle a Robert que Mary le importaba, pero esa mirada fiera no iba a creerle.

Sin respuesta posible, dio un sorbo al whisky. Los hielos le besaron los labios y el alcohol le abrazó la garganta bajo la atenta mirada de Robert. Como un depredador que no parpadea. Le pareció que se sorprendía complacidamente al verle beber, pero no había ninguna señal en su rostro que lo confirmase. Nuevamente. Era difícil saber qué había en la cara de Robert de verdad y qué creía ver, dónde empezaba una cosa y terminaba la otra. El sabor del whisky fue dulce y amargo y él reprimió una tos. Cerró los ojos que amenazaban con lagrimearle y escuchó la risa de Robert, tintineando, atravesando la oscuridad de sus párpados. Enrojeció de impotencia, de frustración y de vergüenza. Pero entonces algo cogió su mano, antes de que la levantase para ocultar una tos seca y abrasada.

Cuando entreabrió los ojos escocidos vio que se trataba de Robert, que había apoyado una mano sobre la suya. Le miraba fijamente. Muy atento.

Joseph le devolvió la mirada. Sintió que miraba al abismo directamente a los ojos.

—¿No tienes curiosidad? —Le preguntó de nuevo. Ahora que había vuelto a probarlo supo reconocer a qué le recordaba la voz de Robert: sonaba igual que sabía el whisky con hielo.

Más tarde no supo qué le había respondido en ese momento pero sospechaba que no había respondido siquiera, que Robert le había tirado de la mano para tirar de él. Se había dejado levantar y se había dejado llevar. Ni siquiera podía decirse plenamente que le hubiese arrastrado porque sus pies se movieron para seguirle.

¿Era curiosidad? ¿Era querer entender qué era lo que veía Mary en él? Pero también la conversación que habían tenido en la mesa era la más estimulante y amenazante que había tenido en años, diferente a cualquier otra cosa. No se parecía en absoluto a los debates de organización de actividades en la Iglesia, tampoco a las reuniones con los profesores de educación infantil de sus hijos. Se parecía más a las disputas con Mary cuando ella le insultaba en público para hacer notar a todos que no era feliz y que le detestaba, a las que él respondía con una sonrisa tirante y un comentario amable para restarle hielo.

La puerta se cerró a su espalda con un clic destartalado cuando Robert tiró el pestillo y su espalda se cerró contra la puerta cuando Robert le empujó para cernirse sobre él y besarle. Llevaba bebiendo toda la noche y sus labios tenían un sabor mucho más intenso a whisky que los suyos. Aspiró ese aliento salvaje que quemaba en el beso cerrando los ojos y las manos de Robert buscaron su ropa para tirar de ella. Forcejeó para quitarle el jersey y Joseph pensó, por un momento, en qué estaba haciendo. Pero ya le había dejado abrirle la camisa y jadeó echando la cabeza contra la puerta en su nuca. A aquello se referían los sermones al decir que la carne era débil, pero nada era tan fácil como se decía en los libros y él lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Mientras recorría su cuerpo Robert también tenía curiosidad. Solo conocía la mitad de la historia, la de Mary, que era su amiga y por tanto la única parte que le importaba. Pero cuando había invitado a Joseph a sentarse también tenía curiosidad. Hablando con él le había parecido más complicado de lo que había creído al comienzo.

No había creído que le dejase llevarle al baño del _Kim and Jim_. En un momento, entre besos, entre morder su vientre, se lo dijo y Joseph masculló algo en respuesta. Antes de dejar que le diese media vuelta, apoyando la otra mejilla contra la puerta entre jadeos y gemidos.

 

* * *

 

 

Volver a casa fue más lamentable, más pesaroso. No porque hubiese bebido, incluso aunque o estuviese acostumbrado un vaso de whisky no era para tanto. No, lo fue por tener que recoger las prendas de vestir del suelo de la diminuta cabina del baño, por tener que recolocarse la ropa y el pelo mientras estaba lo suficientemente sobrio y por tener que despedirse de Robert... o algo así, porque apenas hubo palabras y no sabía si la mirada de Robert se reía de él o no, inescrutable de nuevo. Le ofreció acompañarle a casa mientras se encendía un cigarrillo en la puerta del bar y Joseph dijo que no. También le ofreció un cigarrillo, como si quisiese demostrar que era una especie de caballero. También lo rechazó. Al atravesar el bar para salir, con aparente naturalidad, Joseph no podía dejar de preguntarse cuántos de los que apenas les miraron, ocupados en sus charlas bajas y lentas o viendo El Juego que continuaba en la pantalla, lo sabrían. Sentía el olor del sexo pegas a la piel mientras salían y sentía que le delataba a gritos, imposible de pasar desapercibido.

Pudo ver las luces de la casa apagadas desde fuera. Había dejado a los niños en la cama horas antes. Se había despedido de ellos dándoles un beso de buenas noches a cada uno, apagando la luz de los cuartos y cerrando las puertas para dejarlos descansar.  Luego, desde el salón, había cambiado de opinión y decidido ir a buscar a Mary. Ahora era lo suficientemente tarde para que ella ya hubiese llegado hacía tiempo y que se hubiese metido en la cama que compartían, pero estrictamente en su lado y dándole la espalda. Sí estaba despierta cuando se metiese al otro lado, fingiría estar dormida, incluso cuando le desease buenas noches.

Sin embargo aunque las luces estuviesen apagadas la casa no estaba dormida cuando abrió la puerta principal y entró. Por dentro era un hogar envidiable, la decoración era digna de una revista. Pero cuando fue a subir al piso de arriba vio la sombra de Mary sentada en la isla de la cocina. Cruzaba las piernas de forma implacable e imperdonable. Miguel Ángel podría haberla retratado como a su Moisés, más aún que cuando se habían conocido y era la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Seguía siéndolo, pero era una belleza temible. Tenía una copa delante y una botella al lado y el cigarrillo colgando de los dedos tan acostumbrados ya a sujetarlo. Cuando le vio le sonrió y supo que lo sabía.

Apenas hubo palabras y Joseph sintió la pátina de la vergüenza sobre la piel, donde fugazmente había estado el deseo y la libertad como un néctar.

Al parecer los dos habían encontrado el mismo alivio fuera de su pareja y la mirada altiva de Mary era como una sonrisa de victoria al verle volver a oscuras a casa como ella misma había hecho otras veces.

—Voy a la cama —le dijo, por intentar decirle algo. Porque aún eran un matrimonio. No le dijo que le acompañase, porque ya había dejado de hacerlo. Solo contaba con que ella subiese cuando quisiese, igual que volvía a casa cuando quería y él no preguntaba.

Ella sonrió una pizca, complacida.

—Buenas noches, Joseph —le deseó también.


End file.
